


the color of your soul.

by romulus_adhara



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No plot just fluff, One Shot, just pure softness i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulus_adhara/pseuds/romulus_adhara
Summary: It’s always him, about him, for him, with him.Nicolo is always the one at the end of Yusuf’s tunnel vision, he’s always the one his eyes search for when he comes back to life, his breath is always the one he listens for as he awakens in the night, torn by nightmares whose origins he isn’t sure of — either the distant memories of centuries past or his imagination drawing upon the fragments of recollections his old mind can yet muster.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 507





	the color of your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> in the span of the past twenty hours, I've watched the movie twice, read the comics, and went through half their tag on ao3 (which keeps growing by the minute yes please). I'm running on three hours of sleep and am actually supposed to be working right now, but I'm on FIRE so here have this nonsensical flow of yusuf's love for his nicolo
> 
> **title from Ursine Vulpine & Annaca — Many Are the Stars I See, But in My Eye No Star Like Thee

It’s always him, about him, for him, with him.

Nicolo is always the one at the end of Yusuf’s tunnel vision, he’s always the one his eyes search for when he comes back to life, his breath is always the one he listens for as he awakens in the night, torn by nightmares whose origins he isn’t sure of — either the distant memories of centuries past or his imagination drawing upon the fragments of recollections his old mind can yet muster. 

It would seem that after a millennium, it would subside, dim down to a flickering flame in the depths on his heart, yet it still shines as intense and all-consuming. His touch burns like coal on the skin, his smile graces Yusuf’s heart with joy and harmony unimaginable to a mere mortal, his eyes guide Yusuf through the pain and loss and grief of watching more people perish than he could ever count. His clear, bright, wide eyes that never cease to crinkle with happiness when they land on Yusuf, a contrast to the first time they locked gazes — a contrast he can never forget.

For how could he ever erase that from his memory? Nicolo’s gaze, once shimmering with hatred and desolation and freezing like a cold lake, is now the warmest embrace Yusuf’s ancient body has ever experienced. What once was a suffocating pit of destruction is now a gentle blanket akin to a flower bed of the finest softness and sweetest smell. Yusuf burns, he burns for Nicolo, never letting down even for a second, for he knows that one day, those clear eyes will lose their light and that smile will for eternity stay unmovable. He never knows when that day will come, but he knows that no matter how far away it is, his love for his once-enemy will be as strong and shining and overpowering as it was the first time he touched Nicolo’s lips.

Faith has led him to his first death, and faith has led him to the man he would worship as his all and his everything, and every night as he lies awake and counts the breaths that escape Nicolo, he wonders at the beauty of him, at the strength, at the delicacy that yet hides his ruthless nature, at the kindness of his heart that imparts vengeance as much as compassion. 

Nicolo stirs in his sleep, and Yusuf has the immense pleasure of watching his eyelashes flutter and slowly fade open.

“I can hear you worshipping me,” Nicolo whispers, his voice hoarse from sleep. He turns his eyes to Yusuf, and even in the pitch darkness of the room, only illuminated by a distant streetlamp, the green of his gaze is clear as day. The only guiding light Yusuf has ever needed.

“Can you blame me?” He murmurs, raising his hand from Nicolo's waist to his jaw, cupping it like he would a frail flower, tenderly and serenely stroking its petals as not to break or smother its beauty with his rough touch. “You are the greatest sight of all, my love, the most precious and everlasting beauty I have ever had the honor to lay my eyes upon.”

Nicolo’s lips bloom with a soft grin that Yusuf has learned to know every meaning of. This one shows that Nicolo thinks he is being silly but would never contradict or call him out on it. Nicolo, even after centuries of praise, yet croons and blushes under the intensity of Yusuf’s attention, but he never shies away from it — for it is as necessary for him to hear it as it is for Yusuf to express it. 

It overflows and expands his lungs — the sheer _fondness_ , the pure, unabashed, blazing _devotion_ that he feels for the man next to him.

“Go to sleep, my stars,” Nicolo whispers, turning on his side and burying his face in Yusuf’s chest. “And meet me in your dreams.”

Yusuf feels a smile stretching his own lips as he presses his face into Nicolo’s hair, breathing in the scent that has guided him from darkness and despondence for over a millennium now, and closes his eyes.

For when all is said and done, when the dust of the battle settles, when the cries of rage and bloodlust cease their screech, when the twilight lowers its lush skirts onto their lives, all Yusuf could always see and hear and feel — was Nicolo.

“I shall do just that, then,” he whispers, his voice tangling between their entwined bodies and settling there like an eternal vow.

Now and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning because I NEEDED TO RELEASE IT and it's just a portion of the fire i am consumed by, so believe me when I say I WILL be back, probably with some kind of au because those are my specialty and these men — as well as the rest of the guard — deserve all the exploration and stories they can get  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/anxgayiety) // [insta](https://www.instagram.com/romulusadhara/) // [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/romulusadhara) // [carrd](https://onefortheroad.carrd.co/)


End file.
